


TARDIS Blue

by Idiosyncrasies



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiosyncrasies/pseuds/Idiosyncrasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue as you'd like, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDIS Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: stay away if you haven't seen The End of Time Part 2.

My name is Donna Noble-Temple, and I'm a wealthy woman. Wizard, right? Never thought I'd get here (mum didn't, either; she'd tell you I spent a lot of my life being useless). I remember getting married was wonderful by itself; I just felt like someone was missing, even though all my mates were there. We had the best time, and he's the best man-he really is. When we cashed that ticket, though, everything got just a bit...easy. I didn't need to look for work, and Shaun neither, but he wanted to keep at it (said, "Gotta honor me dad an all") so I spend a lot of time at home. Gramps visits me during the day, and when I moved into the new house, he helped me decorate. Shaun and I decided that we would share everything in the house except two rooms-one would be mine and one would be his. I decided I wanted something blue. Really blue. Blue as you'd like.

When I told Gramps, he smiled so big, like he might have cried.

I spend some nights with him, up on his hill, and everything is so nice. He started teaching me how to watch the sky. Shaun never cared for it, really. The two of them fight over me like kids: Shaun dotes on me, and Gramps tells me stories. Shaun is beautiful and Gramps is precious. Shaun takes me on trips (well, I take him, but I let him think what he likes) and Gramps takes me to the stars. I have everything, really. Mum's all set; Gramps is set too. I have money for hobbies. Imagine that.

I got my own telescope. When I set it up on my own hill, I felt like crying. Still dunno why. Shaun says I'm just moody.

But when I looked up into the night like Gramps taught me, I thought, "My God. I'll never have the moon."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Fanfiction.net 19 December 2011


End file.
